ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Foxville
' Foxville' is a community of foxes which lies just south of the Land of Oz and across the Great Sandy Wastes. It is ruled by King Dox and is located in the same unnamed country as Dunkiton, the Valley of the Musicker, and the Land of the Scoodlers. Description The citizens of Foxville are all handsomely dressed foxes. The women-foxes wear gowns woven of brightly colored feathers. The gate of Foxville is a fine arch, beautifully carved with a row of peacocks across the top and decorated with rich colors. In the center is a carving of the king's head. The city itself contains houses of carved marble, with balconies and porches. The decorations are mostly birds and other fowl such as peacocks, pheasants, turkeys, prairie-chickens, ducks, and geese. Over each doorway is carved the head of the fox who lives there. Foxville is protected by fox soliders who wear uniforms consisting of green jackets and yellow pants. Their round caps and high boots are bright red, each wears a red bow tied about the middle of his tail. The captain's uniform is decorated with gold braid. Their weapons are wooden swords with a row of sharp teeth along the edge. The citizens of Foxville are very civilized and dress elaborately as possible. They enjoy dramas, but are offended by the stories of Aesop who always made foxed out to be wicked. History Dorothy Gale, the Shaggy Man, and Button-Bright visited Foxville while on their way to the Land of Oz. King Dox was so impressed with Button-Bright's curious nature he transformed the boy's head into that of a fox. (The Road to Oz) Tales of the Magic Land In Alexander Volkov's Tales of the Magic Land, the fox country is close to the Munchkin Country, within the borders of the Magic Land. The population consists of two tribes; red and silver foxes, which were actually at war until a few centuries ago, then they united and migrated to their current location. Since then, it is a law that the royal couple must include one of each color. They live in artificial hills of unknown origin. While most of those have fox sized holes, the one serving as a royal palace has passages large enough for human beings. The population numbers in many thousands (no precise data was given in the book where they appeared due to the last population census being a long time ago). The name of the capital has been translated to English as Foxburg (Lisograd in Russian). Most of the foxes feed off rabbit trees, marvelous plants which produce fruit identical in size and taste to adult rabbits. The surplus of the fruit is traded to the Munchkins in exchange for tools the foxes can't make on their own. Only the nobility and royalty are allowed the pleasure of hunting; it is a capital crime for any of the commoners to attempt it. The heroes encounter the foxes upon hearing their king Keensniffer XVI calling for help - while hunting, he got his leg stuck in an old trap. As a reward for help, they received a valuable artifact - an invisibility diadem, formerly property of Bastinda, to whom the future king was given as a gift by her sister Gingema. Category:Locations